Dirty Little Secret
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Secrets and drama ensues when Ciel asks Agni and Soma for help with an upcoming festival. AgnixSoma and I guess a little bit of SebastianxSoma as well. Rated T for a few suggestive themes


Dirty Little Secret

 **OK! Before anything else, I want everyone to know that I do not mean to offend anyone by this oneshot. My friend asked me for a Kuroshitsuji fic that involved Soma belly dancing with Sebastian. I don't know why Sebastian, the only thing I got when I asked was an angry screech that sounded vaguely like "I ship it" so… yea. I do not know if there is bellydancing in India, I think so but I'm not sure. So, please, if I am wrong instead of leaving a boring lecture just drop me a little note either in my PMs or the reviews, and tell me how I can fix this. I do know how to bellydance, but I learnt how from a Saudi Arabian instructor. So if there is belly dancing in India and the techniques are different from those used in Saudi Arabia and its sister countries, let me know so I can fix it! Once again, this is not meant to offend anyone, and I apologize if it does.**

 **This does have a sort of sexual under tone, or at least the dance does, so if you don't like that you can leave. No one is forcing you to read this. Another thing is that it can be read as yaoi, either with SebastianxSoma (which apparently my friend ships?) or AgnixSoma (which is another thing she ships. I asked.). So if you don't like that, you can leave.**

 **I'm not all that great at writing Sebastian, but I like to think I write Agni and Soma pretty well. But if you think you can help me write them better, feel free to drop me a not cause I am always willing to perfect my writing of my favourite character and his butler!**

 **As far as I know, the festival is and never was a thing. It is merely something I made up for the purposes of the story.**

 **This story is largely AU, and I do not fault you for turning back after you read this little thing. If you enjoy thinking of characters as the species they are, then you should definitely not read this.**

 **Moreover, this story is- aside from being AU- not just an entertainment story. It is also a sort of character study of Agni and Soma, and a look at some aspects of their pasts. Or the pasts I make up for them, since we don't really know much. It is also a relatively inaccurate lesson in belly dancing, since I cannot describe the dance worth shit. Along with, I believe somewhere in there, a rather good lesson at how to make henna paste. Along with a bit of the cultural, religious and medicinal applications of henna, piercings and bindis. This information is not entirely accurate, as I could never find one consistent list of uses for such things, and so it is based on half-information and the rest educated guesses. If you have the information needed for this, feel free to leave a review telling me how to fix this. But also say what you liked about the story, so that I can have at least some positive feedback. Also all that shit about the brahmin caste acting as hosts for gods and goddesses I just made up, but lemme know if that is actually a thing cause that's kinda cool.**

 **One more thing, I don't actually know how Ciel refers to Soma, I don't remember and I don't feel like re-reading the whole thing just to find out. So. He will just refer to him as Soma, similar to how Soma refers to him as just Ciel.**

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Yana Toboso) or Hips Don't Lie (Shakira), the song I am using for line breaks. ONTO THE STORY~!**

LADIES UP IN HERE TONIGHT, NO FIGHTING. WE GOT THE REFUGEES UP IN HERE TONIGHT, NO FIGHTING

"Sebastian, can you bring Soma and Agni here?" Ciel said, setting down his letter. Sebastian nodded and left the room, leaving the young earl to stare out the window onto the streets of London. As it was The Season, Ciel was staying in his townhouse and as such with Soma and Agni.

"Ciel~ You called?" Soma said, flouncing into the room.

"You requested our presence, Lord Phantomhive?" Agni asked. Ciel wasn't offended at their surprise, it was rare he called for them and certainly even more rare if it was for anything other than meals or tea.

"Yes, I did. You see, every year a collection of companies, funded by the queen, put on a grand festival. This festival is to promote cultural knowledge of other countries. Each company is assigned a country, and they are to present a booth that features a collection of clothing, food and other commonplace things from that country, along with a dance or performance," Ciel said, motioning for Soma and Agni to sit down.

"And why did you want to tell us that?" Soma asked.

"Because, Funtom company has been assigned India this year. And I was wondering if you would mind helping me out with this, after all, you are both very high class Indians, are you not? And what would you be if you couldn't even help to represent your country at a measly English festival?" Ciel knew that saying such a thing wasn't fair. The two would feel honor bound to do it, and wouldn't even think about saying no. He knew that it was mean to manipulate his friends in such a manner, but didn't care. He needed to win this year.

"Of course, we can, Ciel. And you know, you do not need to be so manipulative. We would have said yes if you had just asked. Anyway, there might be a slight problem in our dance. Most of the dances of my people are quite complicated, and actually tell stories that the average English population wouldn't understand or become bored with," Soma said.

"Is there any dances that would not produce that result? The performance is a competition, you see, and I intend to win," Ciel said.

"Well, Lord Phantomhive, there is a type of dance that may, ahem, _excite_ the audience. But it is a bit more risque than the English horde would be used to," Agni said.

"Ah, yes. There is _that_ ," Soma said, nodding in agreement.

"I do not care how risque it is, do it. I want the best performance, from both of you," Ciel asked.

"You may want to see the dance before making your decision," Agni said, smiling nervously.

"Alright, show me," Ciel said, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"We-or at least, _I_ \- cannot do the dance in such clothes as these. There are too many long parts, it would make it difficult for my legs to move in such a way," Soma said.

"And you may want us to do this somewhere else," Agni added.

"Alright. How about the ballroom, would that work?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. And I suppose, if his majesty would not mind…?" Agni trailed off, but Soma seemed to know what he meant.

"That would be the easiest solution to our issue," Soma said.

"We should be ready in a few minutes, Lord Phantomhive. If you wish a demonstration before your final decision, it would be then," Agni said, walking out of the room with Soma following.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian said, coming into the room.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Ciel asked.

"I do not know, my lord. Maybe we should find out?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best."

I NEVER KNEW THAT SHE COULD DANCE LIKE THIS SHE MAKE A MAN WANNA SPEAK SPANISH

Sebastian knocked on the door and waited until he heard a call from inside that they could come they walked in, Agni had taken off his turban and was helping a completely shirtless Soma tie his hair up better so that it didn't get in his face.

"Ah, Sebastian. Do you have a ribbon?" Agni asked.

"Of course," Sebastian said, handing the Indian butler a crimson ribbon. Agni nodded his thanks and used the ribbon to put Soma's hair up into a bun.

"Why are you bare chested?" Ciel asked.

"Like I said, my top clothing is too long. It would get between my legs and mess up the dancing," Soma answered, letting Agni pull him to his feet.

"Do you need music for this?" Sebastian said.

"Not for a demonstration, but for practise and the actual performance we will, yes," Agni said, putting a finger to his lips to silence any more questions.

Agni walked over to where Soma waited, and placed his hands low on the prince's hips. Soma arranged his hands elegantly in the air, holding them out to either side of him. The two exchanged two words and then, Soma started moving his hips. The movements were so small and quick, that Ciel and Sebastian almost missed them. They moved quickly from side to side, cocking dramatically at the drop of an imaginary beat. Agni moved his hips alongside the prince, though his movements were slow and focused more on accenting the quick movements of Soma than actually doing anything else. Agni moved his hands up, trailing them along the prince's sides till they settled right below his ribs. With what seemed the barest amount of effort, Agni lifted the prince into the air. Soma wrapped one leg around Agni's neck and planted his hands behind him on Agni's shoulders, using them as a way to spin himself around and land on the ground behind Agni. Agni spread his legs and reached between them, grasping the prince's wrists as Soma grasped Agni's and pulled him between his legs.

Soma spun himself away from Agni and started a different, fast paced dance while Agni's movements were a slower mirror of the prince's. The oddest part, Ciel thought, was that the only time Soma and Agni's shoulders moved was when they moved their hands, otherwise all motion was in their hips, stomachs and legs which was quite… _interesting_. Soma's hips were shaking side to side, slower than when he first started but still quite faster than Ciel was used to. As if at the drop of a beat, Soma's stomach seemed to punch out every few seconds. It was… quite intoxicating to watch. Agni turnt to Soma, his movements once again slowing to a natural pace, while Soma's movements remained quick-paced as he danced to Agni. Agni's left hand rested low on Soma's hip, while the other stayed pressed to the prince's stomach. For a while, the two ground slowly together, but then Agni's left hand wandered lower and came to rest on the inside of Soma's thigh, while the other drifted higher and gripped hard onto just below Soma's ribcage.

"That is improper, for a servant to touch his master in such a place," Sebastian whispered. Ciel couldn't help but nod in agreement.

However, the placement of Agni's hands was soon revealed to be a good thing as the servant easily lifted the prince overhead. He surely would have lost his grip and dropped the prince had his hands been anywhere else. As Soma performed acrobatics, his balance and weight relying solely on Agni, Agni's hips moved in the same quick-paced movements as Soma's had. Soma's knees were hooked onto Agni's shoulders, as the prince leant himself backwards and once again found himself being pulled between Agni's legs.

The next part of the dance consisted of Agni spinning Soma around quickly, the both of their feet moving swiftly as they danced around and with each other. The dance ended with Soma on the ground in front of Agni, one leg folded beneath himself and the other stretched out, while Agni stood with his legs spread as they were when he would pull Soma through them, and one hand cupping Soma's chin while the other was behind the prince's head.

"That was…" Ciel trailed off, not knowing how to describe it. Agni moved from his stance, and helped Agni to his feet.

"My apologies, your highness. Did I hurt you?" Agni asked.

"No, Agni. Not at all," Soma said, smiling, "Where did I put my clothes?"

"Over there, on the table, your majesty," Agni answered, pointing in the direction of the prince's flashy clothes. Soma nodded his thanks and went to put his clothing on and fix his hair.

"I do believe we warned you, and that was just an odd combination of different moves. Nobody would do that in public. The dance we performed would be much smoother and more connected," Agni said.

"Alright. Do what you have to. At the very least, it will be much more interesting than the other performances," Ciel said, waving his hand in the air, "Do we need to hire a musician for practise and the performance?"

"That will not be necessary. The only real music we need is a rhythm, and that is the easy to teach someone," Soma said, walking over while still detangling his hair.

"Alright. Sebastian, you can do that, yes?" Ciel asked rhetorically.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the three alone. Soma edged behind Agni and out of Sebastian's sight.

"So, should we start practise?" Sebastian asked cheerfully.

"I can start to teach you the rhythm, while his highness works on the choreography," Agni said, leading Sebastian over to a drum while Soma started dancing alone.

COMO SE LLAMA (SI) BONITA (SI) MI CASA (SHAKIRA SHAKIRA) SU CASA

"How is practise going?" Ciel asked, a few weeks after they had started and a few days before the festival. Soma froze, while Sebastian-who was standing behind Ciel-narrowed his eyes. Sebastian hadn't been at practise today and, naturally, something just had to go wrong.

"Also, where is Agni?" Ciel asked, "Usually he joins us for dinner."

"Ah ha ha, the thing is, Ciel. Ah, Agni got hurt. I was going to take him to the doctor tomorrow, if it is okay with you?" Soma asked.

"Yes, of course. I would not want one of my dancers to be badly injured," Ciel said.

"Ah. Yes, but the thing is, he hurt his ankle. I do not know if he will be able to dance, which is why it is crucial that he see the doctor tomorrow," Soma said.

"And if he cannot, you can perform the dance alone?" Ciel asked.

"No, the dance calls for two people. Unfortunately, I cannot perform alone and I do not have the time to choreograph a new dance for a sole dancer," Soma said.

"Would you be able to teach one of the servants the dance?" Ciel asked, "Just in case Agni cannot dance on his leg, you see."

"Yes, I should. Though I will have to assess your male servants," Soma said.

"Only the male ones?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Your maid would not be able to lift me, and it is much easier for me to merely teach a dance rather than learn and teach a dance, so it will have to be the male servants," Soma said.

"Alright. I will have Finny, Bard, Snake and Sebastian sent to the ballroom tomorrow," Ciel said.

Soma stiffened at Sebastian's name, but laughed nervously, "Of course, thank you, Ciel!"

"You must understand, I am doing this purely for my own benefit," Ciel said. Soma nodded and went back to his food, allowing Ciel to go back to his own.

OH BABY WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT YOU MAKE A WOMAN GO MAD

Soma lay on the floor of the ballroom, doing yoga as a way to stretch. As every other practise, Soma wore nothing but his poofy pants. Although he didn't know how to put his hair up, and Ciel and Tanaka had taken Agni to the doctors, so the prince's plum purple hair fell loose around his shoulders. Soma opened his eyes at the opening of a door and the clearing of a throat. Having already been bent over backwards, Soma needn't not turn around to see who had walking into the room.

"Your majesty, how would you like us?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, as you are works. Just let me get up," Soma said, somersaulting over so that he could get to his feet. Soma walked over to where the servants stood, stopping in front of Finny. The prince bent down and cocked his head, looking at the gardener intently.

"Hmmm. What is your name?" Soma asked, "I know you all told me at one point, but I forgot."

"Finny, your highness," Finny said.

"I do not know. You are short, though I am sure that you would be strong enough," Soma said.

"Would you like to test if he can lift you, your majesty?" Sebastian asked. A slight whimper of fear emitted from the back of Soma's throat, but only Soma himself and Sebastian heard.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Finny, come over here." Finny followed Soma away from the door and into the middle of the room.

"How do I do this?" Finny asked.

Soma laughed, "Do not worry, it is not difficult if you have the strength for it. So, here." Soma grabbed Finny's right hand and set it on his inner right thigh. Finny blushed red hot and clenched his hand slightly, causing Soma to gasp.

"A-ah! Your majesty, I am so sorry, I did not mean to," Finny said, his blush growing.

"Do not worry about it, Finny," Soma said, grabbing the sixteen year old gardener's left hand and placing it right underneath his ribcage, "Now, Finny, when I say go, I want you to grip with your hands and lift. Alright? Three, two, one, go." Finny gripped the prince and lifted. Though he managed to get Soma into the air, their difference in height made Finny quickly lose his balance and fall backwards, sending Soma flying first into the air and then down.

"Are you alright, highness?" Sebastian asked, holding Soma bridal style. The prince squeaked and scrambled out of Sebastian's arms.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Finny sobbed, "I didn't mean to, honest! Just I didn't account for the height difference and I lost my balance!"

"Finny, save your tears. There is no need for you to cry, it was an honest mistake, and I do not blame you. After all, I am unhurt," Soma said, "Unfortunately, we cannot risk a mistake like that happening. I am afraid that you are not an appropriate dance partner. I am sorry."

"That's alright, your majesty. I wouldn't have been a very good dancer, anyway," Finny said.

"Finny, you may get back to your usual activities," Sebastian said. Finny nodded and left the room, shooting an encouraging smile towards Snake. Soma walked up to Snake and smiled.

"How old are you?" Soma asked.

"I do not know, says Oscar. Most likely around sixteen or seventeen, says Emily," Snake said ( or was it Emily or Oscar?).

"That is good, you and I are the same age. You should be able to lift me, although… your arms are quite thin. You are part snake, yes?" Soma asked.

"Yes, says Wordsworth," Snake said.

"Constrictor or venomous?" Soma asked.

"Constrictor, says Emily," Snake said.

"Then your grip should be good. You seem strong enough to lift. Did you see where Finny placed his hands?" Soma asked.

"Yes, says Oscar," Snake said, walking around behind Soma and placing his right hand on Soma's inner right thigh and the other just beneath Soma's ribcage. Soma looked down as one of Snake's, well, snakes wrapped around his thigh and another around his torso.

"Oh," Soma said as Snake lifted him up with some effort, "Those are an interesting addition. Snake, are they going to be here the whole time?"

"If you would like, I could get them to stay on me instead of wrapping around you, says Emily?" Snake asked.

"If you feel more comfortable with them, it is okay," Soma continued as Snake set him down, "It took you some effort to lift me, and the dance itself takes a lot of effort, though I am sure your serpentine qualities would help with the smoothness of your dancing I cannot risk your stamina running out. I do apologize."

"That is alright, says Goethe. I can understand, says Goethe. Come, Emily, Oscar, says Donne," Snake said.

"Ah, yes, thank you," Soma said as Emily and Oscar unwrapped themselves from the prince.

"Snake, you may resume your normal duties," Sebastian said. Snake nodded in understanding and left the room.

"You are…?" Soma prompted, standing in front of Bard.

"Bard, your majesty," Bard said, grinning.

"Ah, you are American?" Soma asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Bard answered.

"Interesting. I have never been to America, but I would love to someday. How old are you?" Soma asked.

"Thirty-seven, your majesty," Bard said.

"And I know that you are strong, so this should not be hard for you. Did you see where Finny and Snake's hands were?" Soma asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Bard said, putting his cigarette out into an ashtray. Bard gripped the inner right thigh of the prince with his right hand, and held Soma just under his ribcage. Soma giggled as Bard easily lifted him.

"Why're you laughing?" Bard asked.

"Your hands are very rough, it tickles," Soma laughed, "You can set me down, now."

"Of course, there you go, your majesty," Bard said, setting Soma on the floor.

"How well is your stamina?" Soma asked.

"I'm a soldier, highness. My stamina can go for days," Bard said with a wink.

Soma laughed, "That is good! Are you flexible?"

Bard's face fell, "Ah, afraid not, highness. Maybe I'm not the best choice."

"Not for this dance, no. But if I am ever in need of a partner for a different dance, I will be sure to call you," Soma said.

"Thank you, highness. I will get back to my usual duties," Bard said, leaving the room. Soma nodded in agreement and sighed, turning around and away from the door.

"I guess that leaves me, your majesty," Sebastian said. Soma grimaced in fear, but turnt around to Sebastian.

Soma pointed at Sebastian, "Get over here. I need to see if you can do the lift without being inappropriate."

"You were not concerned about that with the others? And I can understand Snake or Finny, but Bard? How would you not be worried about Bard being perverted?" Sebastian asked.

"If I had chosen them, I would have made sure they were not perverts. Besides, you are creepy and an old man. You are the most likely to be a pervert," Soma reasoned, refusing to look Sebastian head on.

"Old man?" Sebastian whispered to himself, "That is the second time I have been referred to as such. It is starting to take a toll on my ego."

"What did you say?" Soma asked.

"Nothing, highness. Should we test the lift?" Sebastian said.

"Yes, did you see where the others put their hands?" Soma asked.

"Yes, highness. Just here, and here, yes?" Soma squeaked as Sebastian lifted him into the air easily.

"Y-your right hand is not where it should be," Soma squeaked.

"Move it here?" Sebastian asked.

"NO! Lower down, pervert. Have you never done something like this?"

"Ah, my mistake, majesty. And, no, I have never done this type of dancing. But I am a fast learner, worry not."

"I will bet. You can put me down, now."

"Of course, highness." Soma brushed his pants off when Sebastian set him down.

"We will have to see if Agni's costume fits you, otherwise Agni will have to create another. And I would prefer for him to rest rather than worry about you," Soma continued, "So wait right here while I go get the outfit."

Sebastian stood in the ballroom, patiently waiting for Soma to return. And when he did, it was with… quite the outfit. The pants were off-white and puffy, with a cuff at the end of them that seemingly went around the ankle. The shirt was dark blue and sleeve-less with gold piping around it. There was also a red and gold sash and a large amount of jewelry.

"That is… quite the outfit," Sebastian said.

"It is nice, I know. Agni is very good at these things. You should see my outfit," Soma said, laying the clothes out on the floor, "Well? What are you doing, undress."

A small, surprised sound emitted from the back of Sebastian's throat, "Now? Here?"

"No, in three days at the festival, ues here and now! I told you, we need to be sure it all fits," Soma said.

"Are you going to turn around?" Sebastian said.

"That would quite defeat the purpose of me checking if it fits, would it not?" Soma asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course, you majesty." Sebastian grit his teeth and undressed and put the poofy pants on. Soma burst out laughing, as the pants went past the English butler's feet.

"I think they are too long, highness," Sebastian said.

"That is what the cuffs are for," Soma laughed, kneeling before Sebastian and adjusting the pants, "See, you put them just above your ankle and you clip the cuffs so that they stay, then you add the anklets." Soma did all he had just explained.

"What are the anklets for, highness?" Sebastian asked.

"They go jingle jingle. All outfits used for this type of dance have at least something that goes jingle jingle. As this outfit is a male outfit, it does not have much because the female has the most jingle jingle things," Soma said, standing up and handing Sebastian the shirt.

"Ah, highness, you forgot the shoes," Sebastian said, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Silly old man. We do not wear shoes when dancing, the anklets would get messed up by them," Soma said.

"I thought you were supposed to be scared of me," Sebastian murmured to himself, much preferring the frightened prince to the bossy one.

"You put the sash on wrong," Soma said, fixing said accessory.

"How do I put the jewelry on?" Sebastian asked.

"Like this," Soma said, clipping a cuff onto Sebastian's upper arm, "The bangles you put on like any other bracelet, and that last one you put the ring on your middle finger. You know how to put the head piece on, I presume?"

"Yes. Your majesty, if I may ask, what is that on your stomach and back?" Sebastian asked. What the butler referred to, was a large and intricate design on the lower left side of Soma's stomach and back. It was actually quite charming, and it didn't look like a scar or burn. It was too… intentional for something like that.

"Hm? Oh. It is called henna, also known as mehndi mylanchi. It is a way of beautifying certain parts of the body, though it is also used for medicinal purposes," Soma answered.

"And which is it for you, your majesty?" Sebastian asked, "If you do not mine me asking, that is."

"Ah. A combination of both. The doctors say that I naturally lose unhealthy amounts of weight. They say that this henna will make my stomach look more attractive, along with helping me keep a healthy weight. The only thing it is good for is beautifying my stomach, though," Soma said.

"Ah, you are ill," Sebastian said.

"That is most likely true, but I have suffered from this since I was young. I do not think there is an illness that causes that. Anyway, it is time I show you the moves," Soma said, changing the subject none too subtly.

"Maybe you should see a real doctor, your majesty?" Sebastian suggested, "I know an excellent one in town."

"That does not matter. I need to teach you the dance," Soma said.

"Master Soma, would you like some help?" Agni said, coming into the room.

"Ah, Agni! How is your ankle?" Soma asked.

"Sprained, your majesty. It should be fine in a few weeks or so. That is what the doctor said," Agni said.

"But you cannot dance on it?" Soma asked.

"No, your majesty, I do apologize," Agni said.

"That is fine. Do you think you could show Sebastian where to put his hands?" I can show him the rest. We are practising in the costume, so that Sebastian does not trip over it when the day comes. You are taller than him, Agni, it is funny!" Soma laughed. Agni laughed slightly as well, but more out of consideration for his master than actually finding the situation amusing.

"Ah, yes. Master Soma, would you assume your starting position?" Agni asked. Soma nodded and did as his butler asked, "And now, Sebastian, your hands go on his majesty's hips." Sebastian placed his hands on Soma's upper waist, "No, Sebastian, hips." Sebastian lowered his hands just barely.

"Ugh. Do you not know where the hips are?" Soma grabbed Sebastian's hands and settled them low on his hips, "For how perverted you were acting earlier, one would expect you would know exactly where my hips are."

"Perverted!? My apologies, your majesty, if I had known you would be left to the perverted advances of an old man I would not have left," Agni said.

"That is three times," Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian, your body is too far from his majesty's. It ruins the dance if you are not close, it also makes the placement of your hands awkward," Agni said. Sebastian stepped the tiniest bit closer to Soma, still far enough away that his body wasn't touching the prince's, "Sebastian, your body must be flush against the prince's. His movements are your movements, one and the same. You move as one, to entice your audience. Your bodies move as one, both beautiful and intoxicating. That, is what this dance is!" Sebastian stepped the tiniest bit closer. Agni sighed and limped closer to the pair, placing one hand in the small of Sebastian's back and the other on Soma's stomach with a murmured "Excuse me, your majesty." and pressed the two of them flush together.

"This is inappropriate," Sebastian said. It was not that he found being pressed against the young prince uncomfortable, merely that it truly was inappropriate for a mere servant to be touching a prince like this.

"Too bad, deal with it. This is for Lord Phantomhive, after all," Agni said. Sebastian shrugged, not feeling bad at all.

"Hey, old man, what are you thinking about? You are making me uncomfortable, all silent and tall and creepy like that," Soma said. Sebastian chuckled into the prince's ear, feeling the prince shiver under his hands, "D-do not be creepy, old man."

"That is five times you have called me old man," Sebastian whispered into the prince's ear.

"You can talk aloud, you know. You do not have to speak so quietly," Soma whispered back, both uncomfortable and afraid.

"Ah, but that is no fun, your majesty. After all, no one shares secrets aloud," Sebastian whispered.

"Who said anything about secrets?" Soma asked.

"I did some research, a lot of the moves you use in the dance are taken from a dance. A dance about secrets, so I do not see why we do not share a few of our own?" Sebastian asked in return.

"Huh. I guess you are correct, then. Fine. I tell a secret, and you tell a secret, but only while we dance. I tell you none of my secrets while we stand still like this," Soma said, grinning secretly.

"You are quite a bit more… adult, than I gave you credit for, highness," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, now that you are in the proper position, do you know the dance?" Agni asked.

"Yes, I know the moves. I am unsure if I can keep up with his majesty, though," Sebastian said, aloud this time.

"We will run through the dance, to see how well you can keep up," Agni said.

"Of course," Sebastian said, then in a lower voice, "Would you like to go first, highness?"

"I suppose," Soma said as the two started dancing, "You know how I told you what the henna was for? It is because I have an illness, as you suspected. The doctors in India say it is incurable. It will not kill me, but it makes me uncomfortable."

"Ah, that is quite a pity."

"It is your turn, old man."

"That is a sixth time. I suppose, for my first secret, I will tell you this; You are not incorrect when calling me old. I am much older than I seem."

"How old are you?"

"Hm. That would be two secrets, it would seem you owe me two, now. But, I suppose, I will answer. I will not give you a specific number, but I will tell you this; I am much older than I seem. Old enough to have seen empires rise and fall. Old enough to know many things, but young enough not to understand them."

"Hm. Interesting. I guess I will give you two secrets, then. I do not have many myself, and the few I do require a… larger secret than what you have given me. So I suppose I shall tell you some about my family."

"Secrets of the royal family of Bengal? I could destroy your family, your entire kingdom with those, your majesty."

"Is that not what this is? Revealing secrets strong enough to destroy each other, and yet we cannot."

"Because of love? Is that not what all humans believe. Your majesty, I thought you would not believe such nonsense."

"Ha, love? I stopped believing in such a thing as love as a young child. No, because we cannot repeat these secrets when the dance ends, that was our deal, was it not?"

"Hm. I suppose so. Now. Your secret, highness?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose I will tell you this; I am the twenty-sixth child of my father, that is true. But I only have twenty-four siblings."

"Oh? How so?"

"I do owe you two, now, do I not? My eldest brother was named Devesh, he was next in line. He was supposed to take the throne when my father died. Alas, the second-eldest, the one born immediately after, wanted the throne. Abhik killed Devesh, I was about five years old, I believe."

"That is a pity, majesty."

"It is your turn, butler."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Now, let me think… ah. You shared a secret from your family, I shall share one from mine. My mother and my father were never married, and my mother certainly never willingly gave herself to my father. I was the child of violence and hatred."

"My, my. I suppose I should tell you something of the same caliber. Ah! There is one. Abhik was very fond of nightly visits to each of his younger siblings. I myself received quite a few. I suppose he would have more freedom for his visits were he the heir."

"Quite interesting. I, too, had a brother once. I do not remember his name, it has been too long since I've seen him. He had a tendency of doing stupid things, he was a disgrace to the family and I disposed of him." Soma blanched, not expecting the butler to say such a thing.

"Y-you killed him?"

"Of course. Ah! It seems we are done with the dance. I suppose more secrets will have to wait for another day," Sebastian said, stepping away from the prince, both of them breathless. Both at the secrets revealed and at the dancing.

"Agni," Soma said, as cheerfully, childishly naive as ever, "How was that? Did we do good?"

"You were perfect, your majesty. However, Sebastian, you were too slow. Your movements were also very choppy, not nearly smooth enough. You will have to work on that, else the performance will be ruined," Agni criticed.

"Ah. My apologies, I will work on it. After all, if I could not do a simple belly dance, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

"Ha. Simple? Belly dance? You have a lot to learn if you want to perfect the dance. Like, for one, Agni failed to mention that you move your shoulders when you do the moves. Belly dancing is all in the hips, stomach and legs. Your shoulder and head must stay perfectly still unless there are moves that involve your hands," Soma said.

"How could you tell I was moving my shoulders?" Sebastian asked.

"It is most likely that his majesty was able to feel the movements. Like I said, the two of you must move as one. If you misstep, not only will his majesty be able to feel it, there is also the chance that it messes up his own dancing. You cannot risk such a thing happening in the competition," Agni said.

"You also tripped on your pants a few times, something else that cannot happen. My pants are the same as yours, so to trip over your own pants means that you will most definitely trip over mine," Soma said.

"Which is why it would be best to practise in your costume, as well, your majesty. Would you like me to fetch your costume?" Agni asked.

"No, no. You should rest, Agni," Soma said, "I can go get them."

"Please," Sebastian intercepted the prince on his way to the door, "Allow me. It will give you a chance to ask after your butler's health."

"That is a very good, idea!" Soma rushed to hide behind Agni, all his fear of the butler returning now at the end of the dance.

SO BE WISE (SI) AND KEEP ON (SI) READING THE SOUNDS OF MY BODY (UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO)

"My, his majesty keeps a cleaner room than I had expected. Quite interesting," Sebastian said, upon letting himself into the room, "Now, where would he keep his costume?"

"Huh? Mister Sebastian, what're you doing in the prince's room? I thought he only allowed Agni in there?" Finny asked, having happened to walk by the room. ' _Damn_ ,' Sebastian thought, ' _I forgot to close the door. No chance of snooping around anymore._ '

"Looking for his majesty's dance costume. As you know, Mister Agni hurt his ankle and so I volunteered to fetch the prince's costume to let Mister Agni rest," Sebastian said.

"Oh. Can I help?" Finny asked.

"I cannot seem to find it, so your help in the search would be much appreciated," Sebastian said, smiling. Finny smiled and entered the room, joining Sebastian in searching the surprising amount of storage space for the costume.

"Is that the costume you gotta wear, Mister Sebastian?" Finny asked.

"Yes, it is," Sebastian answered.

"I'm rather glad he chose you and not me, then. It woulda been awful big on me."

"Yes, not to mention that little detail would be on prominent display."

"Yeah, there is that, too. Oh! I found it!" Sebastian made his way over to Finny, who had found the costume hanging the bathroom. The costume was quite, well, gaudy. But it fit the prince perfectly. The gold and white pants were less pants and more of a skirt, with many flowing pieces. They seemed to be clipped into place on his hips similar to the cuffs on Sebastian's pants and the one on his upper arm. On the pant's cuff, there seemed to be an amount of what Prince Soma had described as "jingle jingle bangles". The shirt was less of a shirt, and more of a vest with no place to close it. Which, unlike Sebastian's costume, left the prince's stomach and chest bare to the world. It also had some of the jingle bangles, and retained the same colour scheme as the pants. In fact, the whole thing including the jewelry seemed to be gold. There was what seemed to be a large choker that had many of the jingly things on it, and another few necklaces. The bangles that were bound to go on the prince's wrists, all had tassels hanging off of them. There were two of the bracelet-and-ring sets that Sebastian had, but they were longer than the prince's hands, and Sebastian wasn't sure they would even fit.

"Ah, Finny, would you carry the jewelry for me? Do not forget the headpiece," Sebastian said. The headpiece was, compared to the rest of the jewelry, rather simple. It was merely gold chains and pearls, one large set of white-gold formed a sort of crown at the back, while the rest would hang on the prince's forehead similar to the usual decorative gold piece that prince had at the center of his forehead.

"Wow. His majesty will look great in this," Finny said.

"Yes, I dare say he will," Ciel said, walking up behind the two of them.

"Ah, young master! What're you doing here?" Finny asked.

"I live here. This is my house, after all. But if you referring to following you two to the ballroom, I'm curious to see how the practise is coming," Ciel answered.

"I assure you, my lord, it is going wonderful," Sebastian said.

"That is a lie. Your khansama has a lot to learn, Ciel. Have you come to watch?" Soma asked.

"Yes, I wanted to check on you all. Agni, how is your foot?" Ciel asked.

"Well, Lord Phantomhive, thank you for taking me to see a doctor," Agni said.

"Of course. You should put some ice on it, Finny will you go fetch some? Thank you. Ice will help to reduce the swelling, and numb your ankle to the pain. It won't last forever, but it's good to have it for a few hours during the day and then sleep with ice tied to it at night," Ciel said.

"How did you know that, Lord Phantomhive? If you don't mind me asking?" Agni asked.

"My aunt was a doctor. She would often come over and treat my father and mother," Ciel answered.

"Ah. Why did you not just call her here today? It would have saved you money," Agni said/

"She died, a few years ago actually," Ciel said,

"Oh. I am sorry, Lord Phantomhive, I did not know," Agni said.

"It's alright. I never told you, how could I expect you to know?" Ciel asked rhetorically.

"Ciel! How do I look?" Soma asked, standing in front of the boy with his hands on his hips.

"Huh. I never noticed that before," Ciel said, looking at Soma's stomach.

"What? The henna? I have some on my foot, too," Soma said.

"No, that thing on your belly button. What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Ah! It is a piercing," Soma answered.

"A piercing? Like the kind you get in your ears!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. What other type of piercing is there? I have had it pierced for some years now, I forget how many. Agni helps me change it when necessary," Soma said.

"Do people often… pierce their stomachs in India?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Although it is more popular in the upper castes, such as royalty or brahmins," Soma said.

"Yes, I remember that my mother had several piercings. Including one on her nose, septum and on each of her nipples," Agni added.

"Yes, if I remember correctly my mother had quite a few, as well. I did not see her often, so her face is quite fuzzy to me. I know that Mina could not afford piercings, and would not allow me to get them for her. I believe all her's came after she moved here," Soma said.

"Why did your mother have a piercing on her nose, Agni? That seems quite unattractive," Ciel said.

"A piercing on the nose is either here," Agni pointed to his septum, "Or here." He pointed to his left nostril, "They are worn by women who are at birthing or marrying age, depending on where the piercing is. They are surprisingly attractive, as they are usually small gold or silver rings and jewels."

"That is interesting. But if the piercings are for women, why does Prince Soma have one?" Ciel asked.

"Silly. We said the ones for the nose are for women. One on the stomach is for anyone with the money to have them applied. The one I have on my stomach is not for any specific reason, I just had it applied because my mother once commented that she liked such things and I was trying to get her attention. It is purely for beautifying means," Soma answered.

"Is that thing on your forehead also a piercing?" Finny asked.

"Hm? Oh, the bindi? No, that is not a piercing. In fact, it is easily applied to anyone, including the jewels. The mark washes off, so you reapply it each day, same as henna. While henna does not wash away as easily, to keep it dark you reapply it each day. I am sure I could apply some for you, if you wished?" Agni asked.

"Could you? That'd be lovely, right nice of you!" Finny said.

"Of course, I am always willing to spread my culture," Agni continued, "There is a large leather box I keep in his majesty's room, would you fetch that and a bucket of water for me?"

"Of course, I'll do that now." Finny smiled and left to retrieve the things Agni had asked for.

"We will get to work on the dance, you have fun with Finny and Ciel, okay Agni?" Soma said, flouncing away with Sebastian following.

"Jo ajna," Agni said, a small smile on his face.

"What does that mean?" Ciel asked.

"Literally translated, it means commanded. However it is used as a way of saying 'as you wish' similar to how Sebastian says 'Yes, my lord'. It is a way for the khansama to let the master know that his orders will be carried out," Agni answered.

"Mister Agni, I got the stuff you asked for," Finny said, carefully carrying the things into the room and to the Indian butler.

"Thank you, Finny. Would you like to see how the paste is made?" Agni asked. Both Ciel and Finny nodded, leaning closer. Agni took out a small bag, measuring spoons, three small bottles, a glass bowl and what looked like a piper for pastry frosting.

"First," Agni said, opening the bag and holding it over the glass bowl, "You poor about some of the powder into the bowl. You do not want too much, for then you shall have to much left over, and you do not want too little, for then your design could be incomplete." Agni then picked up one of the bottles, "You then add some fresh lemon juice, the same amount as the powder so that it neither underwhelms nor overwhelms the powder. Too much juice and it will be much too watery to do any good.

"You then stir until they are completely mixed together and no dry lumps remain. The paste should be thick, similar to mashed potatoes. After that, you add one and a half teaspoons of sugar. Sugar helps the paste stick to the skin. Then add the same amount of oil as the sugar. Cajeput, tea tree, ravensara, or lavender are all good. You never want to use mustard, clove, or mehendi as they are harmful to the skin. After adding the oil, you will stir. It will seem lumpy and chunky at first, but you must keep stirring. Soon it will turn smooth and silky. Usually, you would let it sit for 24 hours, so I will put this one away."

"I thought you were going to apply us some?" Finny asked, disappointed.

Agni laughed, "Worry not. I make some every other day so that I can apply the prince's henna tattoos. I make a lot, so that it is sure I will be able to complete his designs. The one on his stomach is quite large, and I cannot have it running out before I can do his foot. After the henna is ready, you pour it into an application device, and get to work. Where would you like it?"

"Can you do it on the back of my neck? So that it covers up the numbers there?" Finny asked.

"Of course. I think a choker design would work well," Agni said, directing Finny to sit on the ground in front of Agni's chair with his back to the Indian butler.

"Hey, Mister Agni, young master, what'd you suppose they're talking about?" Finny asked. When Ciel and Agni looked to the dancing pair, they saw that indeed they were speaking in extremely hushed tones to each other, seemingly having a conversation.

"I do not know, nor is it my place to. If his majesty wants to share is conversation with me, he will. Until then, I will assume that it their business, and question it no further. It is not my place to question his royal highness," Agni said, though a secret emotion seemed to pass over the Indian servant's face. Ciel had noticed that emotion surfacing in Agni's eyes ever since they had entered the room to see Soma and Sebastian dancing together.

"Huh," Ciel breathed.

"What?" Finny asked.

"That's the first time I've heard Agni refer to Prince Soma as 'royal' since the night we all met," Ciel said, watching as Agni laid intricate designs on Finny's neck with the cool dark paste.

"When did you learn how to do that? You're very good," Ciel asked.

"Actually, I only learnt when I met Prince Soma. As his khansama, it is crucial that I am able to apply his majesty's henna markings, same as I learnt how to change piercings. One was more enjoyable to learn than the other," Agni said, all the while continuing his work on Finny's neck.

"What happened? When you were learning to change piercings, that it," Ciel asked.

"I remember, the first few times I accidentally stabbed his majesty in the stomach not even close to where the piercing hole was. I was mortified, but he found it amusing," Agni continued, "After that I became rather good at telling where the piercing hole was, but my hands are always get rather shaky when we change it, so his majesty has lost more than a few drops of blood because of it."

"And I'm sure he found that amusing as well," Ciel intoned.

"He does, actually. He thinks it, I believe the word he uses, is cute. Though I could not tell you why. His majesty has always had a rather oddly charming way with words," Agni said, "Try not to move your neck, Finny."

"Sorry, Agni," Finny said, staying as still as he could.

"Almost done, Finny," Agni said, "Though I still have the front to do."

"Thank you!" Finny chirped.

AND I'M ON TONIGHT YOU KNOW MY HIPS DON'T LIE AND I'M STARTING TO FEEL IT'S RIGHT

"I see Agni is giving Finny henna," Sebastian commented in the same whisper the two had been using. The dance was going slower than usual, because Sebastian kept tripping up and they would have to start again.

"Yes, he is. Most likely for the beautification reasons rather than any medicinal need. Why his neck, though?" Soma asked, not really intending for an answer.

"Ah, I suppose it is my turn for a secret, how would you feel about learning a bit more about the other servants?"

"I think that would be lovely."

"Good. Finny was raised in a laboratory, and was genetically engineered with incredible strength. As a test subject, he was given a serial number, it resides on the back of his neck. I am not quite sure how it stays there, but it will not go away. He most likely asked for the neck so that he could hide it."

"Poor lamb, it must have been awful in that place."

"Yes, I imagine it was. He could not even read when we brought him to the manner."

"You were wrong, you know."

"Wrong? About what?"

"About how everything I have is because of my parents. It is true that most of it is, but not Agni. Agni is _mine. I_ saved him, _not them_. Agni. Is. _Mine_." Sebastian blinked, having not heard what he expected to.

"My, quite the possessive one, aren't you, highness?"

"Merely stating the truth." Soma's eyes slid over to where Agni was talking with Ciel and Finny, a slight glare aimed at the blond.

"There is no need to worry, highness. I doubt Finny, of all people, would be able to steal Agni away from you."

"It is your turn."

"Is it? Yes, I suppose it is. Alright. Let's see… oh. I know; the first person that ever fell in love with me was killed for 'consorting with the devil'. Humans were much more perspective back them."

"Speaking of love now, are we? I told you I did not believe in love, that does not mean I have never felt it. I suppose an appropriate secret to share would be this; I have a tendency to fall in love with those who show me the slightest bit of affection. Probably comes from a neglectful family."

"The slightest bit? Does that mean you're in love with the young master?" Sebastian sounded amused.

"Ciel? As if. I said _affection_ , not _attention_."

"Ah. So Mister Agni and, maybe, Mina?"

"That is two secrets, now. But, yes. Mina not so much anymore, nor ever as much as Agni. Though I did love her."

"My, if I weren't forbidden to repeat these secrets outside of the dance, I would think it appropriate to tell Mister Agni of your affections."

"Tell Agni of my affections, and I tell Ciel of yours."

"Ha. And here I thought I was being subtle. Does that count as a secret?"

"No, since I already knew it does not count. If you cannot think of any, I will ask questions to make you reveal them."

"I think that sounds much more fun than our other game."

"Good. Are you human?"

"No. I didn't expect you to ask that outright."

"I am going to leave that follow-up for another day. How old are you, exactly?"

"I don't know. I lost count somewhere around the first fall of Rome."

"That was… how many years ago? Math is not my strong suit."

"This is 1895, yes? That would be… 1'868 years ago. So I guess now I am 1'868 years older than I was back then. I believe it is my turn, yes?"

"Yes."

"Hm… are you human?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Is Agni?"

"Oh, are we doing two now? Alright. No, Agni is not. Though I think you already knew that."

"That much is true. It's your turn."

"Is Ciel in danger with you around?"

"I protect Ciel from those wishing to harm him, I also help him find those that killed his parents and imprisoned him. When the time comes, I will make his death swift and painless."

"That is good. He does not deserve to suffer more than he already has. If you are not human, why do you serve him? Also, you missed a step again. We will start from the top."

"We made a deal. I am his loyal servant until his revenge is achieved, and when it is… I get his soul."

"Interesting. It is getting late, we should stop. You have the moves down, I think one more day of practise will be good," Soma said, stepping away from Sebastian, his cheerfully, childishly naive persona back in place.

"Only one?" Sebastian asked, as dignified as ever.

"It is not good to practise the day before an event, because then you could be sore. Finny, it is finished," Agni said, handing Finny a mirror.

"Wow! This is amazing, thank you, Mister Agni," Finny exclaimed, throwing his arms around Agni in a hug. Soma remained as oblvious as ever, to most. But Sebastian saw the slight narrowing of his eyes and how is gaze hardened. Sebastian placed a hand on Soma's shoulder.

"Worry not, your majesty, we will be ready for the performance," Sebastian said. Soma, once again frightened of the butler now that he was gone from his element, dashed over to hide behind Agni. He wrapped his arms and legs around Agni, so that Agni seemed to be carrying him. The action made Finny let go, and Sebastian chuckle. ' _Clever little prince, aren't you_?' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Ah, Master Soma! Do you need to redo your henna, as well?" Agni asked.

"Oh, yes! The one on my foot is rubbing off faster than normal, and my stomach has been paining me a little bit," Soma answered, climbing off of Agni.

"Of course, your majesty. Would you like to do it in your room?" Agni asked.

"No, no. You should avoid walking as much as you can, so we can do it in here," Soma said.

"Alright. Should we start with your stomach, since that is the most important. Usually I would stand while you lay down, I do not know how to do this like this," Agni said.

"I can sit here. Can you access my back and stomach like this?" Soma asked, sitting down on Agni's lap. Agni blushed, and Soma sent a very well masked superior look Finny's way.

"Y-yes, I can," Agni said, picking up the piper filled with henna and getting to work on the prince's stomach and back.

"That is a very intricate design, what's it for?" Finny asked.

"His majesty has trouble with keeping at a healthy weight, so the henna is supposed to help him stay at a healthy weight as opposed to his normal, under average weight," Agni answered.

"It is also to make my stomach look pretty. Does it look pretty, Agni?" Soma asked.

"Very, your majesty," Agni answered, not looking up from his work.

"So what's the one on your foot for?" Ciel asked.

"That one is merely to look pretty, it does not really serve a purpose," Soma said, "Hey, Ciel! We should give you henna! You can do it around your eye."

"It would have to be my left, as my right is covered," Ciel said.

"So you will do it? Agni, do we have enough?" Soma asked.

"After we finish yours, we should have just enough for a small one."

ALL THE ATTRACTION, THE TENSION, CAN'T YOU SEE BABY THIS IS PERFECTION

The next few days leading up to the festival went by in a blur, and by the time the festival came around Soma was quite impatient. Agni had been helping Ciel with the things for his booth, which was where the two now stood. Soma was bored, and had taken to playing with the tassels on his bracelets.

"I want to go look around," Soma said, standing up from where he was leaning against the table in front of the booth.

"Ah, your majesty! You cannot go alone," Agni protested.

"But, Agni, you need to stay off your foot," Soma said, worried.

"While that is true, it would also be good for him to walk around a bit on it. It won't heal properly other wise. There's also a doctor's booth somewhere around here, you could stop by and see how the swellings gone down," Ciel said.

"Alright," Soma said, "Here, Agni, I will help you." Soma helped Agni up and out of the booth.

"Ah, your majesty? May I have a word with you?" Sebastian asked.

"U-uh, sure!" Agni followed Sebastian behind the booth.

"Mister Agni hurt his ankle on purpose, and it's actually healed. It wasn't a severe sprain, and it healed about yesterday. It's still a little sore, though," Sebastian said.

"What!? That is a lie! Agni would not do that," Soma said, "Do not accuse him of such things."

"It is true, your majesty. I believe he likes the attention and care you give him," Sebastian continued, "In fact, if I were not forbidden to speak of it outside of our dance, I would think that he held the same affection for you as you hold for him."

"That is not true, Agni could never love someone like me," Soma said, "He is too good."

"He is coming to check on you, would you like to check my hypothesis?" Sebastian asked. Soma cocked his head.

"I do not understand, how would you test such a thing?" Soma asked.

Sebastian chuckled, "Like this." Sebastian grabbed Soma's vest and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

"Your maje...sty…?" Agni's voice seemed to choke up at the last syllable, and Soma knew that the other Indian man had come in right after Sebastian had initiated the kiss, and that all he saw was Soma kissing the Phantomhive butler. Soma was frozen. In his mind, he had already pushed Sebastian away and was chasing after Agni, but in reality he couldn't move. His fear of Sebastian and shock at what had happened robbing all strength to push the taller male away. Eventually, when Sebastian attempted to deepen the kiss, Soma managed to be shocked enough to push the Englishman away.

"জাহান্নাম যে কি ছিল!?" _(What the hell was that!?)_ Soma exclaimed.

"I was proving my hypothesis," Sebastian said, fixing his hair.

"Are you two done with your conversation? The performance is soon, and Agni ran off somewhere. He said something in some other language, I think you should go find him before the performance starts," Ciel said, leaning against the post.

"Which way did he run?" Soma asked, "I have to find him."

"Over there was where I last saw him, but I lost sight of him afterwards. Go, quickly, but be back before 5:30, we perform at 6:00," Ciel said. Soma nodded and ran after his butler- no, his Agni.

"I see those two are finally going to get their heads out of their arses. It was obvious from the start how they felt," Ciel snorted. Sebastian looked down, a slight smile on his face.

"Quite so, my lord," Sebastian said.

"So how did you do it?" Ciel asked.

"In books, the lover is always enraged or embarrassed when the person they love is kissing another, and it always ends the same way. A chase and a declaration of love," Sebastian chuckled.

"You kissed him!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes, and I must say, if he wasn't already in love with Agni… I wouldn't mind courting him," Sebastian said, only half joking.

"Ha. Since when have you cared a thing about love?" Ciel laughed.

Sebastian smirked, "True enough, my lord."

HEY GIRL I CAN SEE YOUR BODY MOVING AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY

"Agni!" Soma called, his voice ringing out above the chatter of the crowd. Many people stopped to look at the boy in the strange outfit.

"Excuse me, miss?" Soma asked, his hand hovering just before an older woman with a portly figure.

"Yes?" the woman said.

"I was just wondering if you had seen an Indian man around here? He is very tall, with white hair and a turban?" Soma asked.

"No, sorry, love. Are you with the Funtom company's performance?" the woman asked.

"Yes, miss," Soma said, a hint of pride entering his voice.

"Ah, then the man is your dance partner?" the woman asked.

"No, actually. He was, but he hurt his ankle. That is why I was looking for him. I… did something

wrong and he ran off. I need to find him, so he does not hurt himself even more," Soma said, a begging look in his eyes. The woman shook her head again and walked off, a sorry look in her eyes. Soma sighed and kept looking, every now and then a cry of Agni's name left his lips and he glanced at the the large clock that towered above everything.

"Looking for someone, are you, lad?" a creepy voice asked. Soma slowly walked into the alley that the voice had come from. What he saw was an older gentleman with strange black clothes, an odd black top hat and long silver-grey hair.

"Ah, yes," Soma said, slightly nervous.

"Worry not, prince, I ain't gonna hurt you. You're looking for the tall, handsome Indian fellow in the turban, yes?" the man asked.

"Yes… how did you know?" Soma asked.

"He came through a few minutes ago, very angry. Kept muttering about killing some damn butler for touching his prince. You looked the princely type, figured you were who he was muttering about. Say, you wouldn't mind telling me who the butler was, would you?" the man asked, "My name's Undertaker, by the way, prince."

"It is a pleasure, Undertaker. The butler he spoke of was Sebastian Michaelis," Soma answered. Suddenly, Undertaker started laughing.

"W-what did he do to make that man angry?" Undertaker asked.

"H-he," Soma blushed dark red, "Kissed me." Undertaker burst out laughing.

"Oh, prince, you are hilarious. Your man ran towards the main stage, better get there quickly. Oh, and prince?" Undertaker said.

"Yes?" Soma asked.

"Don't tell the earl or his dog that you met me, and if you ever need help stop by my shop," Undertaker said, slowly walking off.

"The main stage? Wait! Undertaker! What time is it?" Soma asked. Undertaker stopped walking and looked a pocket watch he pulled from inside his pocket.

"5:30, why?" Undertaker asked.

"I need to get to the main stage. Thank you!" Soma called after him as he ran off.

Undertaker shrugged and laughed, "Poor prince, your time certainly is running low, isn't it? Let us hope you get to the one you love before that happens."

AND I DIDN'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA UNTIL I SAW YOU DANCING

"Your majesty, you were supposed to be here five minutes ago," Sebastian said, checking his watch.

"I know. I lost track of time looking for Agni, but I did not find him," Soma said.

"We could see that. You must have run here from wherever you were. Catch your breath, this performance is dreadfully long and boring," Ciel said.

"Sebastian, you must be careful. Agni is very angry with you, he was heard muttering about killing you," Soma gasped.

"I am unkillable, your majesty, but thank you for your concern," Sebastian said.

"No, you do not understand. Agni is of the brahmin caste, he is neither human nor deity but somewhere between. It is right his right hand is imbued with the power of our goddess Kali, but he also acts as a host for the gods and goddesses. If you were right, Sebastian, then it is jealousy he is feeling now. I am afraid that if he sees us dancing he will become possessed with the goddess Shachi," Soma said, his voice filled with worry.

"That doesn't matter. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, get out there and dance, I hired someone to play the song for you," Ciel said, pushing the two of them out onto the stage. As Sebastian and Soma resumed their starting position to the whispers of the crowd and the music started with their bodies moving along with it, Sebastian leant down to Soma's ear.

"The goddess you spoke of, who is she?" Sebastian asked in a whisper.

Soma's eyes swept the crowd before he leant his head up so his lips were next to Sebastian's ear and he could speak quietly, "She is the goddess of wrath and jealousy. The gods or goddesses that inhabit a brahmin's body depend not on who they worship, but on their feelings and values. Agni has the right hand of Kali, because he greatly values power. If his jealousy reaches a peak, she will possess him and he will attack whatever caused his jealousy. Not even a demon like you can withstand the attack of a goddess."

"You know I'm a demon?"

"It was not hard to deduce. But that is not the point. Do you see Agni in the crowd?"

"No, wait, yes."

"Where?"

"In the back. Why does this goddess want us dead?"

"She does not. Shachi is kind and gentle and beautiful, but she is of demonic origin. When jealousy overwhelms a brahmin, it is not Shachi that possesses them but her demonic side. I do not know how to stop it, aside from the death of whoever caused the jealousy."

"My, that is an issue," Sebastian said, spinning Soma out and then in again, "I suppose I will have to do my best against a goddess."

"I wish you luck, then," Soma said, as the dance finished with Sebastian holding him into the air. The crowd cheered as Sebastian set Soma down. Both bowed, and made to exit the stage but a shout stopped them.

"Was that Agni?" Soma asked.

"Yes." Sebastian pushed the prince behind him for protection.

"Does his skin look more yellow than normal?"

"Yes."

"That is not good. He has been possessed." Soma stepped further behind Sebastian, the object of his fear now protecting him from his usual protector.

"That is not fair…" Agni's voice was rougher than usual, similar to how Mina and the others sounded when they ate the cursed curry.

"Agni, calm down. There is no need for jealousy," Sebastian tried to reason.

"No. It is not fair! You do not deserve his majesty! He deserves better than you, you are nothing but a servant! And an Englishman, at that!" Agni exclaimed, slowly pushing through the crowd to the stage.

"Ain't Mister Agni a servant as well?" Finny asked, earning him a glare from Soma.

"I chose this life. I am a brahmin, second to none but royalty. I have every right to his majesty!" Agni shouted.

"Hey! I am not some object to own!" Soma protested. Agni's gaze turnt to the prince and for just a moment, there seemed to be a softness in his gaze. Soma reached out a hand towards Agni, as if to grab the other Indian man, but Sebastian grabbed the prince's wrist and put it back behind his body.

"I don't know if Agni will attack you in this state. I cannot allow that to happen. For your own protection, please stay behind me," Sebastian said.

"That does not matter, though," Agni said, "If I cannot have the prince… no one can!"

"Oh dear," Sebastian said, "Inspector Abberline, would you get these citizens out of here?" Sebastian gestured to the crowd of people. Abberline nodded and started shouting for them to follow him.

"Mister Sebastian, we want to help," Finny said, running up the stage.

"Alright. Your majesty," Sebastian turnt around and took Soma's hand in his, "Please, join my young master over there. You four, your mission is the same as ever with one small addition. Protect the young master and his majesty Prince Soma." Sebastian kissed Soma's hand before jumping off the stage to where Agni stood.

"Why did he do that?" Soma asked, rubbing the back of his hand where Sebastian had kissed it on Ciel's shirt.

"Most likely because it would keep Agni's attention on himself and away from us," Ciel said.

"Young master, your majesty, you're not hurt, right?" Finny asked.

"No, thank you," Ciel and Soma said at the same time.

"I gots to ask, why is Mister Agni only mad at Sebastian?" Bard asked, taking a drag on his cigarette, "I mean, we all dance with you, and I even flirted a bit. You'd think he'd be mad at us all."

"Ah, uh, I know why…" Soma said.

"Really? Why?" Mey-rin asked.

"Ah, well, Sebastian kissed me and Agni saw," Soma said in a small voice. Mey-rin blushed a deep red, as did Finny.

"Yes, that would explain it, says Goethe," Snake intoned.

"It's like those fairy tales, then, innit?" Bard said.

"Huh? How so?" Ciel asked.

"Well, why dontcha just kiss 'im? Agni, that is, not Sebastian. Dare say that'll make it worse," Bard said, rolling his eyes as if that were obvious.

"It is not fair!" they all heard Agni shout through the sounds of the fight, "If you had just never developed feelings for him, we would have been fine! What chance do I have against you!?"

"Oh, Agni…" Soma said as he walked out on stage. Both men froze.

"Master Soma," Agni said at the same time as Sebastian said, "Your highness!"

"Every chance in the world, Agni. You are so much more than Sebastian. You are kind and loving, and I am so sorry for not telling you this everyday. Sebastian is nothing more than the scary butler of my friend, I feel nothing for him. I am sorry you saw what you did, but he was only doing so in hopes you would catch us. He wanted to prove to me that you felt the same way," Soma said. Tears of blood streamed down Agni's cheeks as his skin slowly but surely returned to its normal colouring.

"Agni… I only wish I had had the courage to do this earlier," Soma said. Then, in mimicry of what Sebastian had done less than two hours ago, he grabbed the front of Agni's shirt and crashed their lips together. Agni seemed to melt into the kiss, and his arms settled on Soma's waist with his hands joined in the small of the prince's back. Some raised his hands so that they were hooked behind Agni's neck.

"My, my. A kiss really can save the day. I'm not one to kiss and tell, but I can certainly see why"

"SEBASTIAN!"

AND WHEN YOU WALK UP ON THE DANCE FLOOR NOBODY CANNOT IGNORE THE WAY YOU MOVE YOUR BODY

 **That went so many different ways and I loved every single one of them. I'm shit at describing dances and clothes and stuff, so yea. Imagine whatever belly dance you want that starts with the two pressed together and ends with a lift. Speaking of, I have done a lift like that and that is legitimately where you put your hands, I didn't make that up just to be a pervert. I dunno. A lot of this I wrote on no sleep, so yea. The ending is kinda weak cause I honestly just wanted this done. Just google anything you're confused about or PM me, I'll answer them in a few days.**

 **This is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
